warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Third battle against the Kin
|result=Decisive Clan victory *End of Darktail's reign *Onestar gives his last life to kill his son and to save the Clans |side1=*ThunderClan *WindClan *RiverClan *SkyClan *Remainder of ShadowClan |side2=*The Kin |commanders1=*Bramblestar *Onestar *Leafstar |commanders2=*Darktail |forces1=*Bramblestar's patrol, leading the first attack *Hawkwing and Leafstar's patrol, crouching on the trees *Tigerheart's patrol, hovering at the top of ShadowClan's camp to attack any fleeing cats *Onestar patrol, darting in and out of the camp *RiverClan's patrol, leaping from the lake |forces2=*Sleekwhisker *Raven *Roach *Nettle *Rest of the Kin, defending themselves |casual1=*1 WindClan cat |casual2=*1 Kin cat }} The battle against the Kin took place in Shattered Sky. All five Clans by the the lake took part in this battle, facing off against the Kin, a group of rogues and former ShadowClan cats, formed by Darktail. Summary Premise :Darktail's group, later named the Kin, took over ShadowClan territory. In the Clans' first attempt of driving out the Kin, WindClan retreated for what seemed like no reason, causing the Clans to lose the battle, and RiverClan suffering severe damage. As a result, WindClan closes its borders. While RiverClan was still weak, Darktail took that chance and won the RiverClan territory. Those who weren't taken as prisoners left to seek shelter in ThunderClan. After SkyClan returns to its rank among the other Clans, and Onestar revealing his secret, WindClan joins all the other Clans in fighting against the Kin. Overview :The battle starts with ThunderClan and WindClan charging the ShadowClan camp . Meanwhile, ShadowClan awaits any rogues that try to escape . SkyClan starts to attack from the trees . Soon, Darktail orders the Kin to retreat, and they flee . Bramblestar orders the five Clans to follow them and soon they arrive at the lakeshore. RiverClan awaits them underwater and cuts off their escape route . Soon, the only cats fighting are Onestar and Darktail, and they both die in the depths of the lake . Description The planned battle :Warriors of four clans, SkyClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, and the remains of ShadowClan, advance onto ShadowClan’s territory. The air was chilly and the clouds were bulging with rain. It is noted that after Alderheart told Bramblestar what StarClan’s message was about, the leaders conferenced before deciding they would fight. As they neared ShadowClan’s camp, Bramblestar stopped the cats and Leafstar led her Clan into the trees. Twigpaw thinks about how each Clan plays a role in the attack, she especially loves RiverClan’s role, thinking that Whitewing was brilliant for coming up with it. :They slowly advance on the camp, with SkyClan leaping from tree to tree and the other three clans silently stalking forward. Hawkwing states that the cats on the ground will attack in a straight line so that SkyClan can jump on the rogues running off at an angle. The cats hear a ferocious yowl and the battle explodes. ThunderClan attacks first, with WindClan attacking from the edges and darting back out. ShadowClan lurks at the enterance to the camp in case any rogue tried to escape and SkyClan jumped down from the trees onto any other fleeing rogues. Nettle tried to wrench away from Hawkwing’s grasp, but Hawkwing attacks him again. It starts to rain, and Violetpaw is struggling with a tom half her size. :Twigpaw then runs over and helps her defeat the tom, digging her claws into his pelt. Then lightning flashes, and in that split second, Twigpaw sees Onestar and Darktail angrily staring at each other. The Kin retreats :The two cats have a fierce skirmish and Darktail calls to his rogues to retreat. Bramblestar orders to follow the rogues, and the Clans cats race after them towards the lakeshore. The Kin reaches the lake and the dark shapes of RiverClan cats rise from the water. The rogues, in terror, try to dodge the claws of the Clan cats as they try to escape. Darktail is the only rogue to face the Clan cats, staring at Onestar. The final confrontation :Onestar and Darktail circle each other, the torrential rain soaking their pelts. Onestar snaps that Darktail would never have been a good warrior, and he would be better as a kittypet. The white tom yowls in rage and lunges at Onestar. Soon, the two cats are wrestling each other into the lake. First Darktail on top, then Onestar, until they both disappear into the deeper depths of the lake. Forgetting about the rogues, the Clan cats form a line at the lakeshore, calling for the WindClan leader. However, no cat resurface from the depths of the lake. Aftermath :With Onestar dead, Harespring goes to receive his nine lives from StarClan and names Crowfeather as his deputy. ShadowClan and RiverClan also returned to their damaged camps, thanking ThunderClan for the temporary shelter. SkyClan remains with ThunderClan since they don't have any territory. Characters Onestar :In the earlier battle, Onestar had retreated for what seemed to be unknown reasons. The other four Clans then went to WindClan's camp to find out. Finally, they got the truth out of him. Darktail was Onestar's son. Onestar agreed to fight in the final battle, and he fought hard. Soon, at the lakeshore, Darktail and Onestar locked into one on one combat. They fought into the lake. Onestar never appeared above the surface, though. Darktail :Darktail was Onestar and Smoke's only surviving kit. After Onestar told Smoke she couldn't join WindClan, Darktail was raised to hate the Clans. Many moons later, he found the gorge and became 'friends' with SkyClan. Then, with help of other rogues, chased them out. They lived there for a while, till Alderheart's patrol showed up. After the patrol fled, Darktail and his rogues followed. They reached the lake and stayed in ShadowClan, making them trust the rogues. Darktail soon took over ShadowClan, every cat staying with him besides Tawnypelt, Rowanstar, and Tigerheart. :After the Clans' many failed attempts to chase them out, Darktail orders his rogues to attack and take over RiverClan. After chasing them out, he has almost half of Clan territory. He is finally attacked by all five Clans, and he called a retreat. At the lakeshore, he engages in combat with Onestar, and they fight into the lake. Both of them never resurface. Characters that took part in the battle ThunderClan *Twigpaw }} ShadowClan *Tigerheart }} WindClan }} RiverClan }} SkyClan *Hawkwing }} Darktail's Kin *Nettle *Raven *Sleekwhisker }} Quotes Notes and references Category:Events Category:Battles